Temptation
by Hopelesslylostinyou
Summary: its just something i wrote when i was bored hope you like it! :
1. You may be taken over

A vampire knight fan-fiction

Did you ever think about what might have happened if Zero had kissed Yuki after his nightmare?

~Nightmare sequence~

[Shizuka Hio turns into Yuki Cross]

"You may be taken over……by a vampires merciless instincts…Zero…?"

[Yuki falls into Zeros arms covered in blood]

_Blood. _Zero thinks. _The overwhelming……sweet smell of blood._

~Nightmare sequence ends, Zero bolts upright in bed~

"YUKI!!!!!"

[Zero shakes]

"Zero?" [Zero jolts]

[Yuki walks into the infirmary]

"There…you are. I knew you were goofing off somewhere……so I kept looking."

[Yuki pulls the curtain and sees Zero almost in tears]

"What's wrong?" Yuki asks

[Zero grabs Yukis arm and hugs her tightly]

"Yuki." He says. "You're alive. I thought I killed you."

[Yuki tears up] "You're hurting me Zero. Zero? Zero!"

[Yuki grips both sides of Zeros face.] "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Zero says looking Yuki in her eyes. [Yuki smiles and blushes]

"Thank goodness."

_I...I…_Zero thinks [He puts a hand on her right to hold it to his cheek] _her gentle hands…her smile…I want…_

[Zero closes his eyes and starts to lean in toward her. Yukis left hand slips from his right cheek to his arm, she blushes]

_Even though I know… I should never yearn for you… _

[Zero leans in more, Yuki closes her eyes tilts her head slightly and leans in too. Their lips meet and its electricity, enough to light New York for a week. Zero breaks the kiss, opens his eyes and so does Yuki. They both blush]

"Sorry." Zero says tilting his head down.

"I'm not." Yuki says tilting his head back up with her finger.[She leans to kiss him again. Zero pulls back.] "I cant Yuki, I could hear your heartbeat in my head when I kissed you."

"Then drink my blood Zero! I know your hunger, just do it. I want to see you smile too."

"…You…do?" [Zero tries unsuccessfully to not look at Yuki.]

"Of course I do Zero…don't you know how much you mean to me?" [Yuki starts to tear up again]

"Hey don't start crying again I hate seeing you not smiling." [Zero uses his thumb to wipe away a tear on her cheek.]

"……Zero..?" [Yuki looks him in the eyes]

"Yeah?" [Zero looks back at her intensely]

"Remember when you asked me what you were to me…?"[Yuki blushes as she asks. Zero looks down and leans his head on her shoulder.]

"Yeah I remember." He whispers

"Well... I was wondering…what am I to you?" [Yuki starts stroking the back of Zeros head like she used to four years ago until he fell asleep. Zeros breathe catches, causing Yuki to stop.]

"I'm sorry Zero I'll go patrol."[Yuki starts to get off the bed, Zero grabs her wrist again.] "Zero?" [Yuki looks back over her shoulder at him. Zero is trembling; Yuki sits back down on the bed.] "Zero…? What's wrong?"

[A single tear drop rolls down Zeros cheek. Yukis eyes widen in shock.]"Zero?!"

[Zero kisses Yuki again, but this time more vigorously and with more passion. Yuki opens her mouth slightly and breaths Zero scent in, he lightly bites Yukis tongue. She jolts but doesn't stop kissing him. Zero puts his hand on Yukis waist; she wraps her arms around his neck. Aido clears his throat, they both jump apart]

"Shouldn't you to be looking for whomever drank that girls blood, instead of kissing each other though I must say it's about time you two got together."


	2. Consequences

The Aftermath

[Zero kisses Yuki again, but this time with more vigorously and with more passion. Yuki opens her mouth slightly and breaths Zeros scent in, he lightly bites Yukis tongue. She jolts but doesn't stop kissing him. Zero puts his hand on Yukis waist; she wraps her arms around his neck. Aido clears his throat, they both jump apart. Yuki's arms dropping like that of a dolls ]

"Shouldn't you to be looking for whoever drank that girl's blood, instead of kissing each other though I must say it's about time you two got together."

" Right." Zero said in a haze from a mix of lust and bloodlust.

[Yuki tries to stand but stumbles into Zero, she blushes.]

"Sorry" she whispers in a hoarse voice that makes Zero want to claim her mouth once more.

[Zero puts his hand on her shoulder trying to dismiss the urge to ravage her, to steady her.]

"Are you guys ok to patrol? You seem a little distracted...to say the least." Aido said noting the aroma of lust in the air.


	3. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

[Zero kisses Yuki again, but this time with more vigorously and with more passion. Yuki opens her mouth slightly and breaths Zeros scent in, he lightly bites Yukis tongue. She jolts but doesn't stop kissing him. Zero puts his hand on Yukis waist; she wraps her arms around his neck. Aido clears his throat, they both jump apart. Yuki's arms dropping like that of a dolls ]

"Shouldn't you to be looking for whoever drank that girl's blood, instead of kissing each other though I must say it's about time you two got together."

"Right." Zero said in a haze from a mix of lust and bloodlust. [Zero starts to get off the bed but realizes Yuki hasn't started to move yet, his eyes widen in fear]

"Yuki?!" [Just as he says that Yuki looks up at him with a blush creeping up on her face]

"Yes Zero?" [She giggles, and Zero blushes]

"Just making sure you're alright."

"I'm slightly better that alright." [Yuki says blushing more and trying to resist the urge to jump Zero]

"...Are you two ok to go patrolling...?" [Aido asks noting the lust in the air]

[Both Yuki and Zero stare at Aido, and then at each other blushing]


	4. Realazation and confrontation

~*Disclaimer*~ my first one so yeah i DO NOT own vampire knight if i had Yuki and Zero would so have been together by now! ^_^  
Yuki- O.O you know how i hate being with Kaname?!  
Me- :( yes i do Yuki and I'm so sorry that you cannot be with your love  
*Zero enters*  
Zero-Whats going on in here?  
Me and Yuki- Nothing!  
Zero- :-/ suuuure  
*long awkward silence with me staring at Zero*  
Zero- O.o What?!  
Me- Zero you're SOOOOOOOOOO hot! I love you Zero!!!!!!!  
*Zero moves closer to Yuki*  
Zero- Alrighty then

~Yukis Point of view~

_.GOD.! Did we just do that…!!!!! _[I think while blushing a lot. I'm looking at Zero but not really seeing him because my mind is a blur with sensations and tingles].

_I think Aido is trying to talk to us but to me he could be speaking in tongues for all I know…oh god tongues! He bit mine and never had I wanted him more. This feeling had better disperse before we go on patrol! Oh god patrol!_

"Zero we have to go find the person who drank from the girl, come on Zero!" I say springing from the bed and stumbling. "Woah, head rush." I laugh.

[Zero and Aido look at me strange]

"What?!" I ask as I glare at them.

"nothing." They say in unison.

"Good now lets go Zero."

[i grab zeros hand lacing our fingers together and drag him out of the infirmary, Zero doesnt look at me the entire timeand his palm is begining to sweat...i blush]

"Go where?" Zero asked with his mind obviosly on other things.

[His eyes look me up and down, filling me with tingles. All that made me want to do was tackle him to the ground and rip his clothes off]

"Umm, where did you want to go because clearly we cannot patrol at the present moment?"

[Zero blushes he must know what i want... no need to do to him.]

_Oh god is he still thinking about what we did?! i know i am but he never seemed to have those feelings for me...unlike me i know ive always liked...no** loved** Zero...oh my god _

"I love you..." i say out loud and i blush.

[Zero stops short.]

"What?" Zero asks while looking at me like i grew a third eye.

"...I...I said that I love you..."

BUM BUM BUM!!!! lol what will Zero say...? review and you just might find out ;) LOVE YA!

-Shel a.k.a. hopelesslylostromantic 3


End file.
